


Simple

by Luca404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/pseuds/Luca404
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. But it wasn't.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



   It was supposed to be a routine mission. Fly over, destroy some Galran ships and leave. No one could have predicted it would turn into this…

   Lance looked around wildly trying to locate any of his teammates over a swarm of the Galran soldiers without any success. _Shit shit shit, a simple mission my ass!_ He thought angrily. He was surrounded by the enemies, slashing his sword to get the fuck _out of here._

The mission started off easy enough he reminisced, they found out about important information being held atop of one of the ships they were supposed to attack, so they went in like goddamn _idiots_ ! He parried a blow and ducked. They should have listened to Hunk when he said he had a bad feeling about this. Fuck, they should have listened to _Lotor_ when he said he didn't like the situation.

It was an ambush. Of course it was, it was all too damn easy. No guards, alarm systems hacked in under a minute, the information placed right in their sight. But the wins lately had made them too confident. Arrogant, even. They didn't see the obvious trap. And then, then the Galra attacked. Swiftly, efficiently, outnumbering them in a matter of seconds. They were forced apart, scrambling for their lives, not even trying to gain an upper hand, just survive. And that's how Lance found himself in this position. Separated from his friends, attacked from every side. The thought that he might not see his family on Earth or his chosen family, his teammates, slowly sinking in.  
Suddenly he saw an opening---- And sharp pain bloomed in his side. He looked down slowly to see a hole in his stomach. _Oh God_. He thought. _I need to get help._ _I need…_

\- LANCE! - he heard a yell, the voice of his best friend, the love of his life familiar, yet so so distant. If only he could get to him…He'd be safe then. But he was so terribly dizzy… _Must be the blood loss_ , he thought belatedly.

He barely registered enemies falling down around him but the sensation of warm, big hands on his shoulders was crystal clear.

\- Hunk…? - he whimpered, eyes slipping closed. _Safe_ \- I'm so sleepy, but it hurts so much….

\- No, no, come on, stay awake, you can't do this to me - he heard a frantic voice over his head. - Come on, Lance, please, open your eyes! - these words were the last thing he heard before darkness overcame him.

 

   When he opened his eyes, he saw the now familiar interior of the healing pod in the castle of lions. Outside was Allura’s worried face. The pod opened and he came out slowly, on wobbly legs.

\- Allura, what… - he stopped when he noticed the distraught look in her eyes. - What happened? Is everyone okay? Is Hunk okay?

Her eyes closed and she breathed in deeply.

\- Lance...I am so so sorry. Hunk, he...he died protecting you, he kneeled over your body, taking the blows meant for you...I am so so sorr---

Her words slurred together after that. Hunk...was dead. Because of him. Hunk, the sweetest guy in the universe, the talented cook and engineer, the kind friend, his boyfriend. Dead. Because of him. Lance fell onto his knees and sobbed.

 They should have listened to Hunk when he said he had a bad feeling about this. But they didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry (or not).


End file.
